Hurler à l'agonie de la lumière
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: "N'entre pas docilement dans cette douce nuit. Le vieil âge doit gronder, tempêter au déclin du jour. Hurler, hurler à l'agonie de la lumière." Et tenir Rose dans ses bras, son corps contre le sien, est la seule arme dont Drago a besoin.


**Note d'auteur : Bonjour ! Voici un texte que j'ai écrit pour le Concours PWP (Porn Without Plot) 2017 sur le site HPF, dont le thème était "Voyage en terre inconnue". Un des 3 thèmes imposés, celui que j'ai choisi était "Voyage temporel" et demandait qu'on mette en scène un couple intergénérationnel, je me suis donc lancée dans le Drago/Rose pour la première fois, un de mes couples cross-gen préférés (et malheureusement trop peu populaire dans le monde de la fanfic...)**

 **C'est le premier PWP que j'écris et mon premier lemon depuis... 6-7 ans, donc ça a été un sacré défi pour moi ! Je pense néanmoins m'en être à peu près bien sortie puisque j'ai fini 2e au concours, ce qui m'a fait très plaisir et m'a motivée à peut-être ne plus m'interdire les lemons dans mes fics sous prétexte que je risque de les planter :)**

 **Le titre et le début du résumé viennent d'un poème de Dylan Thomas, "Do not go gentle into that good night" (N'entre pas docilement dans cette douce nuit) qu'on entend notamment dans le film _Interstellar_ (que j'adore). C'est un poème sur le combat contre la mort, que j'ai transposé au combat contre la vieillesse, le temps qui passe et forcément la crainte de vieillir et mourir qui va avec. Je vous rassure, dans mon texte Drago n'est pas mourant, il a près de 50 ans (Rose en a environ 20) et je trouvais ce poème très approprié au personnage.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La main de Drago se glisse dans la sienne, et Rose se laisse entraîner à l'intérieur du manoir.

La porte se claque derrière eux, elle sursaute, mais elle ne s'arrête pas de marcher. Ils montent des escaliers, elle ne regarde pas où ils vont, ignore les tableaux aux murs, ses yeux ne quittent pas cette main dans la sienne, son cœur bat à toute vitesse.

Il l'attire dans une chambre, à peine a-t-elle lâché sa main que la bouche de Drago est sur la sienne, il l'enserre de ses bras et la soulève de terre. Rose s'accroche à sa nuque, passe ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle répond au baiser, sa langue danse avec la sienne, ses mains agrippent ses cheveux pour le rapprocher d'elle.

Il la dépose sur le lit, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Rose fait disparaître leurs vêtements d'un coup de baguette, le besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne est trop fort.

Lorsque la bouche de Drago se pose sur son sein droit, elle ne peut retenir un gémissement. Elle se cambre sous ses baisers, des soupirs s'échappent de ses lèvres. Son ventre la brûle tellement…

Soudain il se redresse et s'éloigne d'elle, de quelques pas. Il la regarde toujours. Ses yeux gris ont viré au noir, ils ne quittent pas les siens…

— Caresse-toi, dit-il alors d'une voix rauque, le regard brûlant. S'il te plaît.

Rose rougit, son rythme cardiaque accélère. Sans rompre le contact visuel, elle se met à genoux sur le lit. Elle effleure le sein qu'il a embrassé, puis sa main descend lentement vers ses cuisses. Elle la glisse entre ses jambes, touche à peine son clitoris qu'une décharge se propage déjà dans son ventre. Elle gémit mais son regard ne dévie pas. Ses yeux dans ceux de Drago, elle commence alors à se caresser, lentement. L'excitation est trop forte pour qu'elle puisse tenir très longtemps, mais elle veut faire durer ce moment, alors elle n'accélère pas. Ses doigts restent à la lisière de son intimité, elle ne touche pas son clitoris, elle aime cette douleur qui naît au creux de ses reins, ce besoin de précipitation auquel elle se force à ne pas répondre.

Soudain elle laisse échapper un gémissement incontrôlé et sa tête se renverse en arrière, mue par une pulsion, ses yeux se ferment alors que ses gestes deviennent de plus en plus erratiques. Elle entend Drago s'approcher, la rejoindre sur le lit. Un bras l'enserre, la plaquant contre son torse nu. Rose pose sa tête contre son épaule, il l'embrasse dans la nuque, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement.

Sa main vient rejoindre la sienne entre ses cuisses et Rose se cambre lorsqu'il la caresse à son tour. Elle tourne la tête vers lui il écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors qu'elle sent le souffle lui manquer.

— Plus vite… souffle-t-elle en se détachant brièvement de lui avant de reprendre le baiser.

Il ne se fait pas prier, et Rose sent ses jambes trembler, son cœur bat à toute allure, elle respire par saccades. Il la serre plus fort contre lui, son autre main caressant sa petite boule de nerfs, provoquant des décharges électriques dans ses reins alors qu'elle se cambre de plus en plus frénétiquement.

— Regarde-toi, regarde comme tu es belle, lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Il l'invite à tourner la tête. Un grand miroir sur le mur lui renvoie l'image la plus érotique qu'elle ait jamais vue, ce reflet d'elle contre Drago, leurs mains unies entre ses cuisses, ses joues rouges de plaisir et les yeux étincelants.

Alors Rose perd tout contrôle. Elle presse la main de Drago contre son entrejambe, elle sent les spasmes agiter ses jambes, ses bras, le plaisir irradier tout son corps… Sa raison la quitte au moment où elle s'effondre dans l'étreinte de Drago.

Sa tête retombe lourdement sur son épaule tandis qu'elle reprend lentement ses esprits. Il l'embrasse dans le cou, sur la joue, il marmonne des mots qu'elle ne saisit pas. Son ventre palpite encore du fabuleux orgasme qu'il vient de lui donner, elle ne veut pas s'arrêter là.

Doucement, Rose se détache de lui et vient lui faire face. Elle prend son visage entre ses mains, l'embrasse sur les lèvres, caresse sa barbe de quelques jours. Il est tellement beau…

Puis soudain, elle plaque Drago contre le matelas et se met au-dessus de lui. Le regard sauvage, ses cheveux en bataille, elle le trouve plus beau que jamais. Elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche alors qu'il la presse contre lui. Elle sent son sexe palpiter contre son entrejambe encore ruisselant…

Son regard rivé dans celui de Drago, elle le guide en elle. Il renverse sa tête en arrière, il se mord la lèvre, cette vision la rend folle.

Rose mène la danse, elle va et vient sur le sexe de Drago, de plus en plus vite. Soudain il se redresse et Rose le plaque contre elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il saisit ses hanches, ses mains marquant la chair délicate. Et c'est lui qui la fait monter et descendre sur lui, qui prend le contrôle. Il gémit contre sa bouche, elle sent ses mains se crisper sur ses hanches. Elle accompagne ses mouvements, la danse est de plus en plus frénétique alors qu'ils s'embrassent à en perdre la raison. Rose se sent à nouveau partir, son ventre la brûle…

L'orgasme vient la cueillir lorsqu'il se déverse en elle, la pressant contre lui si fort qu'il pourrait la briser. Il gémit, gronde contre elle, et c'est le son qu'elle préfère.

Alors Rose crie. Elle crie de plaisir, elle crie du feu qui fait rage dans tout son corps. Elle crie parce qu'en cet instant elle est la seule femme à laquelle il pense, parce qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir lui faire oublier qu'il n'a pas sa jeunesse, à pouvoir lui faire oublier sa solitude. Elle sait qu'il craint l'avenir et le déclin du jour. Alors elle crie, elle hurle de concert avec lui, à l'agonie de la lumière.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et voilà ! Alors je sais, ça pêche au niveau contexte, et je l'ai regretté aussi mais le concours imposait un nombre de mots à 1000, pas plus, alors après avoir écrit un premier jet tournant autour de 2500 mots, je l'ai retravaillé, j'ai fait des coupes claires pour arriver aux 1000 mots règlementaires ce qui fait que j'ai viré à peu près tout le contexte, notamment le pourquoi du comment ils en sont arrivés à cette intimité... Mais bon, j'espère que ça n'aura pas gêné votre lecture et que vous aurez apprécié ce petit moment entre Drago et Rose :)**

 **Peut-être que je publierai un jour une "version longue" de ce PWP en 2e chapitre, il faudra que je retravaille le premier jet que j'avais fait de ce texte^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter ! :D**


End file.
